


Color My World

by Awkwarddragons



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwarddragons/pseuds/Awkwarddragons
Summary: Yugjae Soulmate AU!\\You see everything in grayscale until you meet your soulmate and then your world becomes painted in color\\Then he saw him. A short boy shorter than Yugyeom by a few inches was standing near one of the double doors, looking at the maps questioningly.He had dark gray hair and he wore street clothes, a student probably.Normally he would have paid no mind to such a person, but his world drained of its dull grey way and turned into vibrant colors. His soul mate was here.





	Color My World

_\\\You see everything in grayscale until you meet your soulmate and then your world becomes painted in color\\\_

 

Everyday was the same. Get up then go to work after six hours come back home. Then he eats a simple convenience store meal, since it was cheap, and takes a shower before going to bed to start the cycle anew.

If time allowed it he would think about the colors Jackson frequently described. He said blue was the skies color and green was the color of grass. If you don’t know what the sky is well go outside and look up. That’s the sky, its big and amazing not to mention endless. Grass was the scratchy stuff out from a lawn or patch of dirt. Red, he said, was the color you make when you get a cut on your finger and it bleeds or the color of a red delicious apple. Yellow was the color of Jacksons house according to the older boy as well as the color of Yugyeoms favorite lazy day sweater. Purple was supposedly the color of Marks headphones and orange was the color of well an orange.

Though to Yugyeom it was all grayscale. No vibrant colors, well at least not yet. In this world when you are born you see only in grayscale that is until you meet your soul mate, then your world is instantly filled with colors from the whole spectrum.

He has only heard of it once directly; it was from Jackson shortly after he met Mark. The poor brunette; Jackson also described hair color once to him; was freaking out over the newfound colorful world in front of him. A world Yugyeom desperately wished to see.

Now that he was twenty though he was loosing hope since most people met their soul mate in high school and he graduated around two years ago. Without a soul mate.

He sighed and tossed off his shoes in the walkway before trudging throughout his small apartment. It was silent and empty, barely any furniture too. No table to eat at, just the counter, and the basic appliances for the college kitchen. His living room had one recliner and that was it no television just a slightly dark gray wall. His bedroom was a simple mattress on the floor with a built in closet.

Overall he led a poor and easy life. Still he made enough to get by and that was that.

Yugyeom tossed his coat onto his bed before pulling off his tacky colorless tie, he decided to skip the shower for once and eat tomorrow. He was just so tired after running around copying and scanning stuff all day.

He changed to his night clothes, which consisted of a large old tee and some plaid fleece pants. It really made no sense that he could see patterns and not colors. Then he fell into bed, turning off the light and tossing his blankets lazily over his tall self. As he closed his eyes and let sleep take him, he wondered what it would be like to live in a world of color. And if he did would he miss the grayscale way of life.      

**-**

Yugyeoms head nodded as the train pulled along, so far his morning was terrible. He woke up about ten minutes later than usual, meaning no shower and no breakfast. Then he nearly missed the train and now he was feeling like he was about to vomit any second. Oh yeah definitely a wonderful start to a sunny Thursday morning.

The trains loudspeaker crackled before a static voice boomed overhead.

“Next stop is approaching. Please proceed with caution when exiting the train.”

Somehow the voice only made it worse and Yugyeoms world seemed to spin, so he turned from looking at the world moving in front to looking at the massive crowd crammed into the small train. The headache increased drastically and he could feel the vomit threating to rise.

Then he saw him. A short boy shorter than Yugyeom by a few inches was standing near one of the double doors, looking at the maps questioningly.

He had dark gray hair and he wore street clothes, a student probably.

Normally he would have paid no mind to such a person, but his world drained of its dull grey way and turned into vibrant colors. His soul mate was here. Could it be the boy? Though at that exact moment he felt the bile crawling up his throat and was lucky that the train stopped because he darted off and threw up in the closest barrel. Which got him some dirty looks from a few concerned mothers.

He’d found his soul mate. After twenty years he finally found them, now the only question was who they were. Yugyeom turned back around just as the trains doors were closing and before he could even move the train was gone from his sight and so was his soul mate. Once coming back to reality he hastily pulled out his phone and called his boss telling her that he wasn’t feeling to well and would like to call out sick. Of course being a favorite of the boss made her pity him and tell him the cheesy ‘well hope you feel better soon’ line.

Then he called Jackson to tell him about his discovery and ask him for advice on finding his soul mate.

…

Yugyeom took a cab to his friends house and arrived in record time, mostly due to the fact that he threw up right before hoping in the cab. Of course the driver saw and once he did he was on high alert for his cheap source of cash on wheels.

“Thanks…” Yugyeom said as he stumbled out of the vibrant colored car and nearly doubled over as a new wave of nausea rose. He held it back though and stumbled up the stone steps to Jackson small house. Yes, house. Not apartment.

Nope not since Mark moved in with him, together they made the house their own. Painting it with their newfound colors and love. At first it grossed him out to see the two so close, but soon it turned into envy.  

Though the envy washed away as he took in the light pastel yellow of the small house, he never imagined that it would be this color. Even though Jackson told him more times than he could count. It was just hard to describe something in grayscale being in color suddenly.

Before he could even knock on the door it swung open and Jackson hugged him tightly. He was caught off guard by the hug and Jackson suddenly being colorful. He could now see how the boy had tan skin and his hair was what he described as brown. His wide and overexcited eyes were a lighter shade of the brown and it seemed to fit Jackson. Seeing the boy now in color made his personality seem whole and right.

“Come on in.” Jackson pulled the tall boy into the house and closed the door before he could even say a word of protest. “We have a lot to talk about.” Yugyeom slipped off his shoes before Jackson dragged him to the living room.

He took it all in and realized it was much different than seeing it in grayscale. He’d been to the house once before and that was seeing in black and white now he was seeing it in color. From yellows to deep blues their house was a painting full of color and it screamed life.

“Here drink some tea.” Mark walked in holding a tray containing a teapot and several tea cups, all were a white and blue set. “It should help settle your stomach and headache.” Yugyeom watched as the blond boy set a cup down on a tiny saucer and poured tea gently into it, letting steam rise in lazy waves. Mark was blond and around the same skin tone as Jackson, his eyes were brown like the old grandfather clock that was hung on the wall to his right. Color brought the dull and quiet boy to life.

Yugyeom nodded his head in a thanks and brought the small cup to his lips taking a careful sip. It was still hot, but the boy enjoyed the way it burned down his throat and settled in his uneasy stomach.

“Thank you Mark.”

Mark walked back in and took a seat on the couch beside Yugyeom. “No problem. I’ve been there and know how bad it is.” He began to rub the younger boys back in soothing circles.

After a moment of silence and taking everything in Yugyeom spoke in a hushed and concerned tone.

“So I met my soul mate and I have no clue who they are or what they look like. Just great.” He chuckled a bit and fiddled with his cheap suits cuffs. Mark stopped and took the boys large hands into his smaller ones.

“It’s okay. It’ll work out, but just incase tell us everything that led up to seeing color.”

Yugyeom was shaking his head before Mark even finished his sentence.

“I don’t remember much besides the announcement of an approaching stop and vomit rising in my throat…” He brought a hand to his temple and squeezed his eyes shut trying his best to remember what happened only an hour ago, not even. “Oh. There was a boy. He was wearing street clothes and looked normal from behind.”

“It’ll be hard to find them without color.” Jackson spoke from his right. “You didn’t look back to see who changed your vision?”

Once again the youngest shook his head and the other two sighed, he wanted to sigh as well but couldn’t bring himself to do it. More silence ensued until Mark stood up and smiled wide.

“Well nothing can be done now.” He gathered up the tea cups and pot before speaking again. “If you two are soul mates you’ll meet again. Jackson would you be a dear and drive Yugyeom home.”

“But I-”Jackson began to say, but Mark shot him a sharp glare that was clearly a threat. In response the boy nodded and helped Yugyeom up. Together they drove to his apartment where they parted ways.

Yugyeoms day had changed and the cycle was broken. Though he knew that tomorrow it would start up again. Just like it always had.

**-**

Yugyeom was right for the most part. Key word being most part.

At lunch the female secretary from the first floor stormed into his second floor office screaming something about a bad fight outside and how it was one against ten. He wanted to ignore it, but something was telling him not to. Telling him to get up and help, regardless of what he really wanted.

So without much resistance he walked over to the frightened lady whose name tag read Jane and reassured her that he would help. After telling everyone in the department that he had it covered he finally left off with her pulling on his arm.

“This way! This way!” She threw him outside the side door and sure enough there was a fight going on. It seemed like an unfair fight from where he stood.  

“Hey!” He shouted and several of the boys turned to look at him. They all wore vibrant clothes and held some sort of weapon in their hands, when they shifted a bit and the leader walked towards him he caught a glimpse of the one against the ten. He looked familiar, but it was hard to tell from seeing his hands alone.

“Hey man. If you know what’s best for you then get out.” The leader wore a red cap and Yugyeom wondered if he knew it was red. When he showed no signs of leaving, red cap spoke in again in a harsher tone. “Now.”

“No.” Yugyeom stepped forward so red cap would be inches from his face, but red was shorter than the naturally tall boy. “You shouldn’t fight a helpless person.”

“Oh. What is this? You playing the parent role or the good person role.” The leader mock laughed before glaring daggers at Yugyeom. “Listen you have one last chance to leave after that me and my buddies plan to beat your ass. Got it?”

“Crystal clear.”

“Then go.” Yugyeom stood his ground and stared down the leader. When he showed no signs of leaving red cap swung his clenched fists and nailed Yugyeoms face. Then the leader kicked the tall boy to the ground and began to beat the shit out of him.

A sharp whistle and yelling sounded before the red capped leader was torn off Yugyeom and he scrambled away. A dark wrinkled hand was before Yugyeom and he smiled.

“Thanks Simon.”

“I shouldn’t be surprised it was you. You’re always getting into trouble Yugyeom.” Yugyeom smiled and looked at Simon, the old security guard from the building across the street. They met a couple years back after Yugyeom landed a job here and been friends ever since. Simon was the one that reassured him that not having a soul mate was okay the old man never did find his and therefore never got to see color. At first Yugyeom couldn’t understand what the big deal was, but now with a colored world before him he wouldn’t pay anything to go back…yet. Yet being the key word.

“…Um…Thanks for helping me.” A voice spoke behind Yugyeom and Simon smiled then waved and walking off leaving the boy with the other one he saved. With a shy smile on his face Yugyeom turned around and looked at the boy who he saved.

A foreigner and some dirty blond hair with soft and kind brown eyes not to mention his sun kissed skin. He was cute, but Yugyeom could tell he was not even close to being his soul mate. The boy wore expensive looking clothes bright in color and Yugyeom wondered briefly if the boy could see the vibrant way he dressed. It would be rude to ask though so he brushed it off.

“No problem anyone would of done the same.”

“Well…not really, but whatever. How about I buy you a coffee?”

Yugyeom weighed the odds and shrugged.

“Sure. Why not. I’m Yugyeom by the way.”

“BamBam. Thanks again for helping me.”  

 They shook hands and began their walk to the closet coffee shop. BamBam led the way even though Yugyeom worked two blocks over and made more than his fair share of coffee runs in his years of work. Along the way they exchanged simple information about each other like favorite color or what you think of the city, simple stuff like that.

When they got to the right building Yugyeom walked ahead and held open the door for the boy who was older than him by several months. They walked up to the counter and ordered their drinks before taking a seat at a table in the corner.  A brown haired boy with soft eyes walked up and set their drinks down on the table.

“Anything else BamBam?” The boys voice was like that of an angels and his small smile was like a ray of sun shining on a cloudy day, Yugyeom wanted this boy to be his soul mate. Or maybe they should start as friends.

“Nah. I think we’re good Youngjae.” BamBam nudged Yugyeom out of his staring, Yugyeom nodded frantically hoping to kill any lingering awkwardness.

“Alright then I’ll be up front if you need me.” The Youngjae left and Yugyeom could only wonder how he never noticed the bright boy from before. If he looked at BamBam he would have notice the shit eating grin followed by a very identical smirk.

“So Youngjae huh?”

“Oh my god isn’t it okay to just look at the sun sometimes?” Yugyeom whined as he took a sip of his drink.

“Youngjae is pretty cute if you’re into that I guess.” BamBam stated and then smiled. “I could get you his number.” Yugyeom glared at the boy and before he could say anything BamBam was up and out of his seat already walking to the counter. Instead of making a fool of himself Yugyeom just dropped his head onto the table in defeat. The other was back a minute later with a piece of paper and Youngjaes number scrawled on it in a hurried scribble. BamBam slid it over to him and he pocketed it daring to never dial it ever.

…

But that was five hours ago and now he’s back at home hovering over the keypad on his phone weighing the pros and cons of calling Youngajes number. He took a deep breath before typing away.

_//Hey Youngjae it’s Yugyeom from earlier. How was your day?//_

**_sent at 9:15 PM (read at 9:16 PM)_ **

“Oh my god.” Yugyeom bit his lip then smacked himself in the face trying his best to not cringe at his crappy approach to a complete cute stranger. It didn’t really work or help that the other responded with a smile and no other question, leaving Yugyeom to carry on the conversation.

_\\\:) It was good thanks for asking Yugyeom.\\\_

**_sent at 9:17 PM (read at 9:17 PM)_ **

_//…So how do you know BamBam?//_

**_sent at 9:19 PM (read at 9:21 PM)_ **

…

The two talked all night or for as long as Youngjae could. They got to know each other pretty fast and they were even in the same situation.

Youngjae was from a fishing village down south and knew BamBam after they met at a wild college party, it was how Youngjae got his first and last girlfriend not to mention the first time he got wasted completely. Apparently Youngjae also could see color as of recently, just no soul mate kind of like Yugyeom in way, but Youngjae did say he has a clue to who it is. Yugyeom has no clue and won’t for a while.

When he got up the next morning and back on the train he made sure to stop by the coffee shop and say hi to Youngjae before heading off to work. His boss greeted him and told him that the stack of papers on his desk had to be finished soon. It reminded him of his college paper his professor emailed him last night claiming it was due by the end of the week.   

By the end of work he took a stack with him and went back home, he was tired and the color seemed to be fading too, everything going back to boring dull colors. Maybe it was just a sleepy thing, hell he’ll just ask Jackson tomorrow.

Though tomorrow he didn’t feel like moving and called over Jackson instead. Of course where Jackson goes Mark has a fifty percent chance of following, it was cute. He sat them down in his small living room and offered drinks, both declined so he took a seat in the armchair.

“The colors fine now, it just seemed duller last night.”

“Well…” Jackson began. “It could be a side affect of not finding your soul mate, but rather glimpsing at them from a few feet. When I met Mark we ran into each other quite literally and since we were pretty much the only two around, not to mention my world slowly became one full of color, I knew it was him. Luck was on my side because I feel like he really is my soul mate.”

Yugyeom felt jealousy boil and he cooled it down by leaning forward, elbows on knees and hands together.

“Well I didn’t run into him I just saw his backside and it’s not my fault I can’t go around town analyzing people from behind I’m pretty sure that’s illegal.” Jackson cracked a smile and so did Marks eyes.

They continued the talk till they had to leave and Yugyeom was left more tired than ever. He told a little bit about Youngjae and even less about BamBam, they never brought it back up once the topic went down. Mark told him not to loose faith and that if they were truly soul mates then they would meet again.   

Youngjaes phone rang and he picked it briefly looking at the name before pressing the talk button.

“Hey Youngjae what’s up?” Yugyeom began, his tired mood instantly fading away.

“…Nothing really I just need a favor. Though it’s okay if you choose not to help! I wouldn’t help me either I mean it was stupid of me to agree to it any-“

“Youngjae calm down and tell me what you need me to do.” Yugyeom took a seat at one of the kitchen tables and listened to the other boys rambling.

“My family’s dropping by tomorrow and they were so happy about everything I lied about finding my soul mate, I didn’t mention the color though, and I was wondering if you could fill in. I already asked BamBam, but he said he’s busy and you’re really the only one I could turn to so-“

“I’ll help.”

Wait…what? Yugyeom didn’t even register the words themselves, hell he cut the poor boy off form speaking and just blurted out that he’d be a fake soul mate for his teeny boy crush Youngjae. Oh just perfect. Absolutely perfect. Not to mention be fake dating for his parents. Now that was better than perfect, just wonderful.

“Really?!” Youngjaes voice seemed so excited through the phone and Yugyeom nodded do to habit before realizing that the other couldn’t see him.

“Yeah it’s no problem. So what time do I show up tomorrow and what's the dress code?”

“Casual clothing and around noon.”

“Cool.” Yugyeom wondered if he should just make a pun. “It’s a date then.” Oh well no harm done. Youngjae laughed and thanked him again before hanging up the phone. Only if he knew that Yugyeom really wasn’t joking.

**-**

There was nothing to wear, well actually yeah he was doomed. At the moment he was weighing the options between a long sleeved black with a leather coat or a white tee with some dark jeans. He groaned and then it hit him, he could wear a dress shirt that he wears to work and the dark jeans. Yes, that would be perfect and to finish it off with his work shoes. They were black and just a fabric no leather, it looked more like a boot than a work shoe, but he liked them and his boss gave him the okay.

But was it casual? He shrugged and went with it, it was fine and made him look good.

So with his outfit picked and laid out all that was left to do was shower and that was his plan at the moment. Yugyeom quickly finished up his shower and got dressed, double checking himself in the mirror as he put on a thin black coat over it.

He looked good, maybe a bit over dressed but at least he wore something decent. The young boy pulled out his phone and looked through his early morning texts with the older boy searching for the one where he told the younger his address.

Youngjae went to the same college Yugyeom did only was majoring in music rather than business like the younger boy was. Due to that Youngjae of course had an apartment between the college and the coffee shop which was thankfully close to Yugyeoms own home, though a short train ride would be needed.

The brunettes apartment was better looking than Yugyeoms run down dump, not to mention friendlier. The reddish brown haired boy took a breath before buzzing the bell and hearing the footsteps approach. Youngjae opened the door and both boys just stared for a solid second, not caring in that time.

Youngjae took in Yugyeom while Yugyeom took in Youngjae. A black brand name hoodie with some positive words splashed across the front, black jeans frayed on the bottom, black ankle socks, and that Choi Youngjae messy yet adorable hairstyle. A little yip behind the older boy broke the staring contest and of course Youngjae spoke first despite being a blubbering mess.

“Wow. You look nice…Oh right! Come on in.” Youngjae held the door open and Yugyeom walked in. “I hope you’re not allergic to dogs.”

“Nope not allergic at all.” Yugyeom slipped off his shoes and followed the other boy who took his coat and placed it in the coat closet near the entrance. Youngjae showed him around and introduced him to his little white maltese named Coco. As they were playing with the small puppy they received the plan together and hoped that it worked.

Shortly after moving to the kitchen and leaving Coco behind the door bell rang and Youngjae dropped everything rushing towards it. Yugyeom could hear the door open followed by very hyped hellos from two unknown voices. Then he heard Youngjaes calling for him and he had no choice but to go, so he travelled back to the entrance and that’s when his shyness kicked in. Before him were Youngjaes parents who looked like him and even had a similar air about them.

He bowed and did his best to smile through the sudden looming anxiety.

“Hello I am Kim Yugyeom, Youngjaes soul mate.” His mother smiled and walk over to him looping his arm around hers.

“Oh you got lucky Youngjae he’s such a good boy, not to mention very handsome and tall.” Youngjaes mom rambled on praising a very red Yugyeom. Thankfully his father cut in and began to get the update on the older boys life thankfully steering the conversation away from Yugyeom for the time being.      

They chatted on basic topics for a while before eating dinner, made by both boys who have minimal cooking experience, and then came the dreaded topic.

“So.” Youngjaes mother set her fork down and smiled folding her hands together. “How did you two meet?”

Both Youngjae and Yugyeom turned to look at each other a confused expression on their faces quickly replaced by a simple smile.

“Ah! We were at the train station. I was going to be late for a lesson and so was Yugyeom, we ran into each other quite literally.” Youngjae smiled and took Yugyeoms right hand in his left. “That was about a week ago I’m surprised that you got here this fast, I told you a couple days ago.”

“I know it’s just the whole soul mate concept is a lovely thing you must admit I imagine that you too have figured it out by now.” Youngjaes mother looked at them again and they both nodded, when she smiled again they knew they were okay. “It’s so good to know that you found your soul mate Youngjae we were getting a bit worried that you’d never find them at this rate. You’re already twenty two.” His mother began and Youngjaes grip tightened.

“It is a wonderful thing Mrs. Choi. Better late than never.” Yugyeom intercepted and kissed Youngjaes cheek hoping to make it seem believable. It worked as both his parents smiled and even lightly giggle though for the other two boys it only it seemed to increase the tension.

Youngjaes cheek was soft and it could only leave Yugyeom to imagine if his lips were just as soft to the point of where he was staring and one of the other boys parents coughed awkwardly to break the trance. After briefly apologizing the conversation continued.

When his parents left it was around nine at night and Youngjae had walked them to their car. Both boys waved them goodbye before walking back in, it was awkward to say the least.

“So…” Youngjae began and Yugyeom nodded.

“So I should get going. I had fun today too and I was thinking maybe we could do it again sometime…” Yugyeom fiddled with his hands as he stared down at his shoes though after a couple awkward seconds of silence he looked up to see Youngjaes confused face. “A date. I would like you to join me on a date. I-I-If you’re okay-“

“Yeah. I think I would like. So when do you have your next day off?” Youngjae smiled and it left Yugyeom standing their blank face and mouth hanging open a bit.

“Um…Next Saturday.”

“Cool.” Youngjae pulled out the boys coat from the closet and handed it to him before walking back outside to stand in front of the apartment. They stood there for another second before Yugyeom motioned towards the street with his hands awkwardly.

“I should ah get going now. I’ll call you.” With a smile and wave Yugyeom left, though he didn’t get far because he heard Youngjae call to him.

“Yugyeom wait!”

“Hm?” Yugyeom turned and he didn’t even have a chance to register what was happening, but Youngjaes lips were against his cheek as the other stood on tip toes to reach him. Before Yugyeom could even say anything Youngjae smiled and dashed off back into the safety of the apartment. Yugyeom was once again flushed red as he took a moment to process what just happened and when it sank in he squealed before rushing down the apartment stairs jumping around and doing a little happy dance for himself.

Not only did he have a date with Youngjae next Saturday he also just got kissed on the cheek by said boy. Yugyeom fist pumped the air before happily running down the street not caring if he woke the whole neighborhood with his happiness.

-

_//BamBam thank you so much!! <3 <3// _

**_sent at 11:03 PM (read at 11:15 PM)_ **

_\\\:P Lol no problem. I don’t even know what I did, ha ha ha ha\\\_

**_sent at 11:17 PM (read at 11:19 PM)_ **

_//For introducing me to Youngjae, we got a date next Saturday!! :D//_

**_sent at 11:20 PM (read at 11:20 PM)_ **

_\\\\...That sounds good…\\\_

**_sent at 11:21 PM (read at 11:21 PM)_ **

_//? Something wrong?//_

**_sent at 11:21 PM (read at 11:25 PM)_ **

_\\\Well yeah. Youngjae told me once he was never going to date until he found his real soul mate. I just don’t want you to be heartbroken Yugyeom it wouldn’t suit a nice guy like you.\\\_

**_sent at 11:27 PM (read at 11:28 PM)_ **

_//Oh, well thanks for your concern I’ll keep in mind... I just don’t really care I really like him and want be beside him, so I’m going to see how far things can go.//_

**_sent at 11:29 PM (read at 11:29 PM)_ **

_\\\Lol you’re so stubborn Yugs, good luck.\\\_

**_sent at 11:29 PM (read at 11:30 PM)_ **

_//Thanks.//_

**_sent at 11:30 PM (read at 11:31 PM)_ **

_//Gtg, talk to you later and thanks again.//_

**_sent at 11:30 PM (read at 11:31 PM)_ **

_\\\Good luck.\\\_

**_message not sent try sending it again_ **

Yugyeom fell back and turned off his phone. On the outside he was hyped for the date next Saturday and silently wished it would be here already, on the inside he was worried thinking about what BamBam just told him. He could totally understand though, sometimes people waited a lifetime for their soul mates and would rather be with them than some random stranger they may love deeply.

Yugyeom rolled onto his side and pulled a pillow to his chest, he cuddled up to it and slowly fell asleep.

-

The week flew by and by late Friday night Yugyeom only wanted to sleep in on Saturday he could care less about the plans with Youngjae, the other boy could visit and they cuddle all day. That would be a perfect Saturday.

Sadly Youngjae called earlier and they planned the entire day out.

They would meet up at 10 and go for a quick walk through a small bike trail and then at noon get some lunch. After that they would get some ice cream and then go get food for Coco before heading back to Youngjaes place to order takeout and finish it off with a movie night.

It was a lot, but they had plans and Yugyeom was going to make the best of it regardless of what anyone says. He opened his door and entered his small apartment setting his things down and taking a quick peek at the bills on the counter. Yeah, he had enough just barely. He worked five days a week and did online classes in business at night, so little money income and little sleep. Ignoring them he moved on and lazily slipped out of his work clothes before crashing on the bed with a groan and letting the tiredness lull him to sleep with hopes and dreams of tomorrow.

**-**

Yugyeom was a little late and by little he meant Youngjae had to come pick him up. The boy was at his rundown apartment after BamBam gave it to him and it made Yugyeom feel a little sad. Youngjae didn’t mind though and didn’t mind either when Yugyeom answered the door in low hanging sweatpants.

Though Youngjae was looking nice too in a simple white tee with black jeans holes at the knees in adidas shoes and a black fedora sitting comfortably on his head. He looked perfect while Yugyeom looked like he just woke up which in fact he did.

“Uh…Hi…” Yugyeom gave a shy smile and held up his index finger. “Can you give me a minute?”

Youngjae nodded and Yugyeom gave him a silent thank you smile. Once the door closed Yugyeom slapped his cheeks and dashed off to the bedroom quickly grabbing a black turtleneck, a black pair of jeans ripped at the knees and his underwear before hurrying into the bathroom to get ready. After the fastest chance at getting ready Yugyeom checks himself once in the mirror and nods to himself, then he grabs a pair of black socks and slips them before slipping them in his work shoes as well as grabbing his coat. Before leaving completely he snags his phone, keys, wallet, and anything else necessary. Then he’s out the door and his breathing heavy from the hurry.

“Sorry the wait.” Yugyeom managed to speak after a minute and Youngjae shrugged.

“It’s fine. Though it’s almost 11, how about we skip the walk and go to the zoo?” Youngjae began to walk down the apartment stairs and missed Yugyeoms smile, but heard his sure why not.

Together they rode the train and got to the zoo. They looked at all the various animals and marveled at them, as well as trying to get their attention. Yugyeom was mostly dragged around by Youngjae, but once in awhile it would be the other way around. For instance, when they approached the otters Yugyeom began to drag Youngjae insisting for the older boy to hurry up.

“They look just like you.” Yugyeom noted pointing to one particular one fooling around and splashing in the pool. Youngjae laughed and hit him before pointing out that a particular lazy one acted like Yugyeom though looked nothing like him.

They moved on after waving bye to the otters and viewed the rest of the zoo before leaving.

“Sorry I’m going to drag you on my errands with me.” Youngjae apologized as they waited on the bench for the taxi that Youngjae called moments ago.

“It’s no problem if it means I get to spend time with you.” Yugyeom admitted and Youngjae blushed slightly. “Plus Coco is adorable so that’s a bonus.” Youngjae laughed and pulled Yugyeom close to him. The younger would have killed to stay like that for a little longer, but unfortunately the taxi rounded the corner and they let go standing up.

They stayed silent for the whole taxi ride and once in the pet store vicinity Youngjae told the driver to let them out here and paid the fee, even though Yugyeom insisted he would do it.

“Before we go cater to my puppy I want ice cream okay?”

Yugyeom nodded and then Youngjae was off running down the streets with the younger boy following closely behind. When they reached the shop the girl behind the counter waved and Youngjae smiled before waving back.

“Come on. Let’s sit.” Yugyeom stated as he pointed to a table near the window. They took a seat and looked over the menu.

“Yugyeom can we share?” Youngjae asked with puppy eyes that caused the dark brown haired boy to sigh and tap his nose.

“Anything for you.”

“Okay then I’ll be right back.” Youngjae slid out the seat and went up to the front. As he placed the order the girl behind the counter seemed awfully friendly and close with the older boy and it made a spark of jealousy rise in Yugyeom. Thankfully he grabbed their medium sized cup seemingly overflowing with ice cream and walked back over after getting a few napkins.  

“Triple scoop vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry with hot fudge and sprinkles on top as well as gummy bears because you can’t go wrong with gummy bears.” Yugyeom smiled and watched as the other sat down. “For you.” Yugyeom smiled as Youngjae passed him one of the plastic spoons, he took it and scooped a bit of chocolate in his mouth.

They continued to eat through the three scoops and occasionally exchanged bites or even put a little on the others nose. When they finished Yugyeom smudged a little of the remaining vanilla on Youngjaes nose causing the boy to pout. The younger boy couldn’t help it either when he leaned over the table and licked it off before kissing the boys cheek, several people turned to stare and they both could feel the many eyes on them.

As both boys stood ears bright red they let out a small laugh and threw out their trash. The pet store was close by and it was part of a shelter so it gave them time to marvel at the other animals as well.

When they entered the small store a bell jingled and a dark haired boy popped his head out from behind a shelf of what appeared to be hamster toys.

“Youngjae what's up?” The other boy walked out from behind the hamster toys in a white tee and dark blue jeans with a green apron on donning the pet stores logo and several cat themed stickers and pins. Sadly the man was too far away for Yugyeom to read his name tag, but he could see that it was only two letters.

“Nothing much Jaebum just picking up Cocos’ food.” The boy made a face of understanding and then pointed to Yugyeom.

“Who’s this?”

Youngjae nudged Yugyeom and took it as a queue to speak. With a short wave he introduced himself and bowed respectively. The other told him it was no problem before continuing his conversation with Youngjae.

“Well I’ll get the food and how about you go say hi to Jinyoung.” Jaebum walked off, but still spoke. “He’s in the back with the piggy’s.”

“Okay.” Youngjae drew out the kay and smiled before sticking his tongue out at Jaebums turned back. Just as the other turned around and caught him he grabbed Yugyeoms hand and pulled him through the aisles and into the shelter part of the store.

“Yugyeom I didn’t mention it because I didn’t think we were going to see them, but you totally look like this one piggy back there and its so cute I want it, but Coco would eat it.” Youngjae rambled on as he maneuvered his way through the cages full of animals until he reached the small mammal section.

Yugyeom was still a bit confused on why he looked like a pig. He knew he was poor just not that poor, but Youngjae said they were cute so it was fine…for the most part….yeah he was fine.

No. No. He really wasn’t, but he wasn’t going to show it so easily.

“Close your eyes.” Youngjae stopped pulling them and covered up Yugyeoms eyes with his hands hoping the other would do the same, but with his own hands.

“Okay. Okay.” Yugyeom laughed a little and did as told his smile still plastered on his face. He couldn’t see, but he could still hear so he tuned in to the conversation.

“Jinyoung can I hold Saint Samuel the Seventh please?” Youngjaes sweet voice spoke followed by a more tired yet light voice that seemed to carry a calm air about it.

“Why not? Just be careful.”

“Thank you!”

He could hear Youngjaes shoes shuffling followed by a quiet wheeking noise and a cage opening. Then he heard Youngjae shush the piggy called Saint Samuel the Seventh and carry it over. He felt something tickle his nose before Youngjae mocked a kissing noise.

On instinct he opened up his eyes and came face to face with none other than Saint Samuel the Seventh a.k.a. the grumpiest looking dark brown crested guinea pig with a white spot on his back.

Yugyeom laughed and Youngjae nuzzled the little pigs nose against Yugyeoms again before pulling the small animal back to him and giving it a kiss right on the center of its forehead crest.

“You know when you said piggy I thought you meant like a legitimate pig not a guinea pig!” Yugyeom broke out in laughter again and doubled over trying to catch his breath. “I thought for a few seconds you were comparing me to a pig, I was so worried and oh my god. You sir are funny and right he is so cute.” The dark brown haired boy was handed the pig and given instructions briefly on how to hold him.

Saint Samuel the Seventh melted in his arm and when he was pet made little happy noises that couldn’t wipe the smile off Yugyeoms face. Then the calm voice was back and the person with it rounded the corner a bucket of water in hand.

“Poor guy hasn’t been adopted yet. It’s sad because he’s such a sweet little pig and everything.” The person called Jinyoung approached Yugyeom and gave the little piggy a quick pet before getting real close to Yuygeoms face.

“Don’t you even think about hurting Youngjae or else.” Jinyoung glared at him before replacing it with an eye smile and shoulder pat. “Alright? Good.” The dark haired boy left Yugyeom and walked back over to Youngjae who was feeding a little tan piggy a romaine lettuce leaf. Jinyoung whispered something to the other before officially leaving.

“Don’t worry about him. That’s Jaebums soul mate.” Youngjae finished feeding the tan guinea pig and turned back to Yugyeom. “Alrightly time to say bye bye.” Youngjae moved his hands to take the guinea pig back and Yugyeom was hesitant this little piggy had grown on him in such a short amount of time it was almost sad. He put on a pout and spoke in the softest voice he could muster.

“Please.”

Youngjae let out his loud laugh before jumping around out of joy.

“Yugyeom if I wanted to I would have taken this guy a long time ago. He’s old and needs a home without a hungry little puppy.” Youngjae moved to take the guinea pig back again and this time Yugyeom let go it a little reluctantly.

He continued to pout and Youngjae rolled his eyes.

“Come on Yugyeom act your age.”

“I’m only twenty.” Yugyeom teased back before running back out to the main store. Jaebum was behind the counter and had a good sized bag of dog food on the counter beside Jinyoung, who was sitting on said counter.

“Cash or card Jae?”

“Cash. How much?” Youngjae walked up beside the taller boy and leaned on him.

“$17.” Jaebum tapped some button as Youngjae pulled out a twenty and passed it to the other boy. They finished checking out and said bye to the couple, Yugyeom carrying the bag of dog food after being teased by Jinyoung. Youngjae called a cab and then they were on their way back to Youngjaes place for a night of cuddling.

Upon entering Youngjaes apartment Coco began to bark and the boy left to quiet her down while Yugyeom set the food bag down and took a seat. When Youngjae came back he had Coco in his hands and held her up so she could lick the taller boys nose.

Yugyeom laughed and Youngjae set Coco down letting her wander around.

“Let me put this away and then we can order take out.” The brunette made way and picked up the bag putting it away before holding up three menus. “Pizza. Chinese. Or subs.”

Pizza was the date classic, Chinese was a more retro kind of date classic but still up on the date classic lists, subs were a little less common and more of the married thing in his opinion. He decided to stick with a safe bet and gave Youngjae his answer.

“You pick.”

It made the other smile and he dropped down the Chinese and sub menus.

“Pizza it is.”

Yugyeom watched as the other called in the order before they went to sit down and watch a movie.

“So this movie was one my friends recommended and they said it was sad as all hell and I really don’t want to watch a sad movie by myself so I was thinking we could watch it together.” Youngjae waved the DVD case around before sitting on the floor and putting the movie in as he was setting up the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.” Yugyeom stood up and moved to the front door. He pulled out his wallet and handed the guy the cash before taking the pizza and setting it down on the coffee table. The movie commercials were rolling and Youngjae scrambled to stand up, when he finally did he hurried to the kitchen.

“Coke okay?” Youngjae shouted. 

“Yes.” Was Yugyeoms soft reply.

When the older boy returned he carried two cans of coke, two paper towels, and two plates. He set it all down before taking a seat next to Yugyeom and leaning onto the other boy. They stayed this way till the main screen came up and one of them had to press play.

Together they watched the beginning and occasionally bumped shoulders as a playful thing. As they got half an hour into the film they were tearing through the pizza and feeding each other sometimes. Around and hour Youngjae left to get a tissue box and trash bin for the amount of tears he was already anticipating. The pizza was gone and there was barely any coke left.

At the end Youngjae was crying and trying to wipe away his tears, but he just couldn’t to the point Yugyeom began to laugh and tease him. Youngjae hit him playfully and began to laugh in between his crying.

After a quick little fight they settled it by letting Youngjae rest on Yugyeoms chest and letting him complain about the movie.

“That was so sad I hate BamBam.” Yugyeom laughed at the familiar name and gently pet the brunettes soft hair. “Hey can we go cuddle away my sorrows?” Youngjae asked looking up at the younger boy so their faces were a few inches apart. The flustered younger boy nodded causing the other to jump and smile. “Okay. Okay. Let me clean up first.”

Yugyeom sat their and watched as Youngjae went on a maniacal cleaning spree before running back and turning off the living room lights and television and well as removing the DVD so he could give it back to BamBam. Then he was taking Yugyeoms hand and dragging him to his room. If it wasn’t for how cute the other boy was Yugyeom may have been a bit on the side of embarrassment. Once in the room Youngjae had him sit on the bed while he ran to get Coco.   

He returned with the little white puppy and handed her to Yugyeom as he took a seat on the bed as well. They laid back and got comfy, letting Coco snuggled between them before she moved to their feet.      

Yugyeom watched Youngjae and saw sadness in his eyes.

“You know as much as I love this I just can’t do this Yugyeom. I feel like I need to be in a relationship with my soul mate and you’re not them…” Youngjae looked saddened and Yugyeom could understand. “This isn’t going to work out. I mean as much as I would like it too, it’s” Tears brimmed on the edge of Youngjaes eyes and Yugyeom shushed him telling him that it was fine and that he understood. The younger boy pulled the older closer till he was facing his chest and wrapping their arms around each other.

“Let’s enjoy tonight and in the morning we’ll go back to how we were. Just friends in the same situation and nothing more.” Yugyeom whispered before holding on tighter to the boy he never wanted to let go.

**-**

He stayed true to his word. Yugyeom woke up before Youngjae and left the bed and house altogether, before he left completely he wrote a small little thank you note on a piece of paper and put it on the kitchen table.

By the time he got back home it was around nine in the morning so he gave BamBam a quick text telling him what had happened before heading to him and falling back asleep.

**-**

The months after seemed to drag on, his headaches becoming more frequent and the hanging out with friends less frequent. He left his apartment a week after being heart broken by Youngjae due to getting a promotion at the main building in a city an hour away. His college wouldn’t matter much either because it was online, so he took the chance and escaped the poor life.

Jackson and Mark told him that they would try to visit and he insisted the didn’t have to worry. He got a new apartment that looked somewhat more wealthy and less run down or shabby. The neighborhood grannies grew to love him as well, always fawning over him and complementing him in his work suits.

His new job was in a larger building, dare he say a skyscraper, and had a lot more people too just spread out among the ten floors. He worked on the fourth floor as an assistant to the boss meaning he would do whatever they asked whenever the asked to an extent of course.

Yugyeom grabbed the stack of papers on his desk and brought them to the print room, they had to be scanned and copied by tonight so he had a big problem on his hands. Not to mention the headaches just got worse and worse. Today was probably by the far the worst one of them all. He couldn’t really see straight and there was a faint buzzing in his ears that wouldn’t seem to go away.

He approached the printer and the world went fuzzy, shaking for a moment before completely falling to grayscale again then to darkness.

…

Yugyeom woke up in a hospital two hours later and his world was in streaks of grayscale and color. The doctors told him that nothing was wrong and that the only conclusion they could come up with would be a problem with his soul mate. Of course that led to the talk of how he saw his soul mate from behind and never really found them found them.

They pitied him and told him that he was good to go. The nurse came in to discharge him and smiled kindly before slipping him a business card.

“Go see her. She’ll help you out with the soul mate issue.”  

Yugyeom looked down at the business card.

“A physic? Palm reader?” The nurse nodded as Yugyeom looked at it questioningly.

“She helped me I know she’ll help.” The nurse spoke and smiled finishing up his vital check before kicking him out. “Go shes not to far from here.”

He just waved at her not sure if he should thank her yet. Yugyeom left the hospital and looked down at the business card again. The damn thing was half purple half dark gray, it was frustrating and he was a little nauseous. After weighing the options he decided why not and began the walk after finding the small street map on the back coincidently.

After fifteen minutes he was standing in front of what appeared to be your typical palm reading shop. It was made of dark colors and had neon signs as well as posters taped to the large window above a fake glass ball promising you insight to you future. Yugyeom shook his head and called it fraud before crumping up the business card.

As he turned to walk away he heard a creak and turned just in time to see the door open. Um…creepy. Yugyeom wanted to run, but something seemed to be calling him from inside the shop so he let his feet carry him inside. To say the inside was the same would be a complete truth only inside it smelled strongly of various incense and the lighting was ominous but there.

He walked until he was standing in front of a room with purple drapes and a fancy gold rope across the center of it and a bunch of gold tassels on the bottom. It looked fancy and fake at the same time.

“Come in my boy.” An old woman’s voice called from beyond the curtains. He hesitated until it spoke again. “I don’t have all day you know Yugyeom.” This time he pushed back the curtain and entered taking in his surroundings spilt in color.

A table with a dark colored cloth over it and a crystal ball in the center predictably, there also seemed to be tarot cards and teacups beside the large table on a small nightstand. Candles of varying whites and reds scattered the room. The woman who called to him looked nothing like your typical old woman gypsy, but instead a young witch. Dark curly hair and amber eyes framed by massive eyeliner as well as a dark purple tank top with a black duster. The rest he couldn’t see since she was sitting, but he assumed the rest of her outfit was black. She gestured to the chair and he nodded before pulling it out and taking a seat.           

“So Yugyeom what can I help you with?” The womans voice was soft and alluring.

“Information on my soul mate.” Yugyeom stated not afraid to be straightforward as the gray seemed to cut the womans face in half. She smiled and sighed wagging her finger slightly.

“You are special for many reasons and I know I could go on for hours listing how this will all come into play, but first lets talk about your soul mate.” She pulled out the tarot cards and handed them to Yugyeom. “Shuffle the deck and then cut it in half. Think about the reason you’re here when doing this.” As she spoke the instructions Yugyeom did as told. “Lay the deck down and take five cards and lay them out in an upright arc so it looks like an arrow…good.” The boy finished setting them down and she instructed him to flip them over one by one.  

The first card in the five card horseshoe spread was the card furthest to the left that represents the present position. He flipped it over and took in the small card with a red heart floating and three swords piercing it.

“Oh I see it’s a broken heart is it…” She spoke and Yugyeom could only glance at her from the corner of his eye, he wasn’t going to lead her on. If she knew what she was really doing then she wouldn’t need to assume and it would be right or close enough that it sort of hit the nail. The boy moved on and flipped over the second card, the present desires. This time it was two people, a man and woman, with an angel in a purple cloak above them.  

“The lovers card how expected. You lost out on a relationship not so long ago and are now looking to rebuild it.” Yugyeom flipped the third and highest card or the unexpected card and stared confused for a moment. On the card was tower in flames due to what appeared to be a lighting strike, two figures were jumping from the tower to the broken mountain below. Several small flames seemed to be scattered about.

“Something happened, a change happened either to you or your soul mate.” She was right, but he wasn’t going to say that because even he had no solid proof. He proceeded to flip over the fourth card and hoped that his immediate future looked good. This card had two children on it and one person walking away in the background. Six gold cups were filled with white flowers, one of which was being given to the other child by a child.

“A reunion! How wonderful.” The woman smiled and Yugyeom could only take it as a good thing. “Maybe you could be reunited with the one who broke your heart.” He ignored her and flipped over the last card, it looked similar to the last with the children playing around and a loving couple with the ten of cups resting a rainbow overhead the family. A little house sat in the background.

“Happiness…” Yugyeom whispered without even thinking until he noticed the smile on her face.

“Kim Yugyeom you have a chance to make things right with your soul mate, but this will be the only chance and no matter how hard they try to make you believe you aren’t made for each other just know that when two soul mates meet a world of color comes to life.” She tapped the table just as Yugyeoms phone made a noise indicating a notification. He looked down at it and noticed a new text from BamBam.

He opened it and looked it over quickly.

_\\\Hey you there?”\\\_

**_sent at 5:45 PM (read at 7:23 PM_ ** _)_

_\\\Hello?!\\\_

**_sent at 5:57 PM (read at 7:23 PM_ ** _)_

_\\\Dude Youngjaes in the hospital something about an allergic reaction and it’s not good. Get you’re a** over here as soon as you can.\\\_

**_sent at 6:00 PM (read at 7:24 PM_ ** _)_

_\\\Just got the word from the doctor telling us that he’ll be okay. Still if you have time you should stop by and say hi he misses you. :) Talk to you soon Yugyeom.\\\_

**_sent at 7:15 PM (read at 7:24 PM)_ **

_//Sorry was busy, but am on my way now. Which hospital?//_

**_sent at 7:25 PM (read at 7:27 PM)_ **

Yugyeom looked over at the address before writing it down on his notes. He then looked up at the lady and smiled kindly.

“I appreciate this a lot and kind of have to run so, how much do you want?” Yugyeom asked pulling out his wallet and she smiled gesturing for him to stop.

“Knowing that you figured out things here today is enough of a payment for me.” She folded her hands together and Yugyeom gave her the are you sure look. “Yes now go before you’re too late.” He thanked her a few times and then dashed out the door and hailed the first cab he saw, took the first train and then back on a cab till he was standing in front of the hospital BamBam texted him.

By the time he arrived at the floor it was almost nine and visiting hours ended in an hour at ten. He walked up to the front desk and signed in as told by the nurse behind the desk.

“I’m looking for Choi Youngjae.” His tone indicated he was in a rush yet he seemed utterly calm as he spoke to the nurse in search of information.

“Room 434 down the hall and last room on the left. He’s most likely still asleep though.” The nurse gave him a pitied look and he just looked down nodding slightly.

“Thank you.” Yugyeom took off following her instructions and ending up at the older boys room. He pushed the door open after knocking once and getting no response. When he entered though Youngjae was laying on the bed with his eyes halfway open.

“Hi.” Yugyeom waved awkwardly and moved so he could set the white chrysanthemum bunch on the beside table. Youngjae smiled after a minute and when Yugyeom tried to leave grabbed his wrist after moving forward a bit. Trapped Yugyeom had no choice, but to sit down by Youngjaes feet.

“So…”

“So you just left. Don’t you how much it hurt me?” Yugyeom opened his mouth to respond to the other boy, but Youngjae beat him to it. “No don’t even. Let me speak first. I’m sorry for what I said about the soul mate I really didn’t know at that time and it really doesn’t matter anymore-“

“Youngjae I think we are soul mates. I don’t remember much from the day I began to see color since I was nauseous as hell, but I remember a boy wearing all black on the train looking at the maps and listening to music with earbuds in, I think that was you.”

Yugyeom took Youngjaes hands in his own and looked at him with that shy uncertainty that was hopeful for something.

“I was on train sort of like how I told my parents and I was looking at maps when I turned around after getting a three second headache and I saw a person dashing out of the train in a business suit as my world filled with color. Was it-“

Youngjae got cut off by Yugyeom embracing him in a tight hug.

“Oh my god we are officially the dumbest pair of soul mates out there of course though no one would beat Jackson and Mark or Jinyoung and Jaebum.” Yugyeom rambled as Youngjae laughed and the realization of the situation settled.

“So we really are soul mates and all my worrying was for nothing?” Youngjae asked and Yugyeom just shrugged.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Well how does your vision look now because mine is split.”

“Of course mines the same silly. How come it’s like that by the way.” Yugyeom asked giving Youngjae a questioning look.

“Well it’s a funny story actually…”

…

They talked until visiting hours were over and until the nurses kicked Yugyeom out. Of course the younger promised to stop by everyday until the other boy got better. Once outside of the hospital though he really didn’t want to go all the way back home when they would be open around seven in the morning for visitors.

He pulled out his phone and dialed BamBams number though the boy failed to pick up so of course that left Yugyeom with Jackson and Mark who did pick up.

“Hey what’s up Yugyeom?” Jackson voice answered through the phone.

“Nothing much. Just in town visiting Youngjae who was in the hospital and I need a place to crash can I stay at your place for a night?” Yugyeom asked as he paced outside the hospital.

“Sure as long as you tell me who Youngjae is.” The younger boy could hear the curiosity in Jacksons voice and smiled.

“Of course.”

“Good now do you want a ride?”

…

When Jacksons car pulled up at the hospital curb Yugyeom had planned out a whole conversation in his head back and forth and even in another language, though of course since it was Jackson that conversation went out the window fast.

“Wait to spill the details. Mark’s at home making a spare bed and popcorn when we get there then you can spill the details to both of us.” Yugyeom smiled and agreed a few times.

Jackson and Marks house hadn’t changed an inch since he last visited and it was nice. Seeing Mark was also nice, it has been some time since he saw the other and they were pretty close considering the circumstances.

After everyone took a seat Yugyeom spilled to them the details of the past few months of his hectic life and by the end they were so happy for him and deemed him worthy to receive markson cuddles. Yugyeom didn’t say anything just smiled and let the couple do as they pleased.

Markson couples could be roughly translated though into dog pile with Yugyeom on the bottom or Mark the pillow stealer and Jackson the koala. It was nice though and they all got to hangout together like old times though at six Yugyeom bid the duo farewell as headed back to the hospital.

When he got their Youngjae was eating breakfast and the nurse was checking his vitals. As he entered he was badgered with tons of questions as well all relating to his current color sight. After he answered most of them they left the two of them alone in solitude. A few hours later a doctor came back and told them that it was completely normal for soul mates to experience color breaks do to one another experiencing something or having a great change in their lives.   

Yugyeom would stay with Youngaje till he got discharged two days later and then they would rest for another week at the olders place and make plans for their friends to meet up all six of them from the sassy Jinyoung to shy Mark.

For now though Yugyeom would stay in the moment with Youngjae curled up beside him in the olders bed with Coco at their feet. They would push away the distance problems and money problems as well, they would forget it all for a moment and just lie there staring at each other. Brown eyes to brown eyes, color to color in a way that only soul mates could see.      

**-**

“Are you sure Saint Samuel the Seventh would like This food?” Yugyeom asked holding up a bag of guinea pig food Jinyoung had recommended. The poor boy just slapped himself in the face at the realization of having to deal with the younger boy and his over worried pet parenting skills.  

“Yes. I assure it that it’s what we have been feeding him the several months he’s been here!” Jinyoung screeched and Yugyeom smiled.

“Oh okay if you say so.”

Jinyoung mocked a killing motion to the other boy and Jaebum walked over pulling him away while Youngjae did the same.

“Why are you always fighting with him?” Youngjae asked and Yugyeom just shrugged handing him the bag of food.

“Because it’s fun to tease him.” Yugyeom admitted and Youngjae sighed rolling his eyes briefly. “Oh don’t be like that I know you love me.” The younger pouted while the other ignored him and walked away leaving Yugyeom to himself.

It was about four months after the whole soul mate understanding and realization and about a year since the colorful world began. They moved in with each other to an apartment in the half way point of Yugyeoms work and Youngjaes college, with the new house they were given a gift by their five friends.

A little mammal cage from BamBam as well as a ceramic bowl. Then a piggy igloo from Jackson and Mark as well as a water bottle. And of course Saint Samuel the Seventh from Jinyoung and Jaebum.

Yugyeom was ecstatic, so was Coco, while Youngjae was more on the borderline of do HOW DO WE CARE FOR SUCH A TINY MAMMAL!! And it’s really cute we got this. Of course though they kept it and quickly got the gist of how to care for it. By the end of the week the little piggy was a part of the family one hundred percent. The most surprising thing about it though was the fact that Coco would rather protect it than kill it. Hell if she was cuddly with the piggy and you tried to touch it she’d get so mad that even Youngjae found it funny.

Their family was small at the time being and their relationship was still in he works so they had room to grow and time, so there really was no rush.

**-**

“Hey Youngjae you ready?” Yugyeom asked as he fixed his simple outfit of a white tee and blue jeans with a black pair of shoes. He snagged a snap back on the way out of the closet and back into his and Youngjaes room.

Youngjae was in the center of the room with a striped shirt on that cut off at the elbows as well as a pair of black pants that stopped just above the ankles and some similar looking black and white shoes. The whole outfit just look insanely comfortable and adorable on the other boy.

“Yes, yes I’m ready.”

“Good let’s go then.” Yugyeom leaned over and pressed a quick kiss against the others lips before taking his hand and dragging him out of the house.

“Bye Coco! Bye Samuel!” Youngjae shouted quickly as the hurried out of the house. Yugyeom stopped pulling him and instead just looked at him.

“You are too cute it hurts my soul.” Yugyeom stole another kiss and tickled Youngjae a bit before letting go of his hand and racing down the apartment stairs. “Come on gotta catch me!” Of course Youngjae complied and chased after the older boy. The ran around the block before stopping and reuniting by holding hands and bumping into one another.

“So I never asked, but where to?”

“Well I was thinking ice cream and maybe pick up a movie for later. Oh and I really wanted to visit that record shop again.” Youngjae stated calmly and Yugyeom nodded.

“Okay then let’s go.” Yugyeom gave the older boy another kiss before running off ahead. Youngjae played along and followed after him. Once they got to the ice cream place they ordered the usual and enjoyed it like they always would, each time though the topping would get more bizarre and today was something new called cake bits and strawberry sauce. Yugyeom thought it was different, Youngjae said it was okay.

After that they stopped by the movie rental place and picked up a couple horror flicks and a sappy romance one for back up purposes. At the record shop they got lost in the old days and old ways of music. The styles and rhythm mostly out of date. Youngjae loved it though and Yugyeom found that quality unique.

They would walk out with three records and a coupon for their next visit. They would order some pastries from a shop near their apartment and then head home to cook some grilled cheese sandwiches and watch the movies.

The first horror one was pretty good actually even though it really wasn’t horror more of suspense, it was called Tunnel and it was the only movie they finished that night. By the end of the day they were tucked in bed with the record playing on in the corner. They whispered the lyrics to each other as well as sweet nothings.

By the time they fell asleep the record was finished and the clock struck one minute past midnight. A perfect end to a perfect day spent with their soul mate.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)


End file.
